


A New Day is Dawning

by bigfeetbiggersocks



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Sweet, michael is a really good brother and thats a hill ill die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks
Summary: "You know how you like girls, Mike? Like how you felt about Star, or Jessie, or Alice?"Michael nods. He keeps his hand on Sam's shoulder but his grip gets firmer. It's less tense and more reassuring, a small gesture to show Sam that he's present and listening."Well I don't think I feel that way. About girls in general, I mean; Not like about Star or Alice. I think I like boys, Mike. In a gay way. I think I might be gay."
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	A New Day is Dawning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billted/gifts).



Sam's been pacing the hall in front of Michael's door for the past five minutes now, trying to convince himself to raise his hand to the wood and knock. He's shaking slightly and his legs feel like jello, and he knows that he's going to have to do it eventually, but that doesn't make it any less scary.

He gulps, taking one last deep breath before tapping his knuckles against the door three times. He hears the creaking of bed springs followed by the loud sound of Michael's footsteps, and it takes everything in him to keep him standing there, his eyes glued to the turning doorknob, instead of running away. 

"Hey Sammy." 

It's just Michael. It's just Michael. It's just Michael. 

"Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important." 

Michael's face drops slightly, and his brows twist themselves into knots. He looks a little scared and a lot confused, but he nods and steps back to let Sam inside. 

"What's up?" He's leaning back against the wall now, watching Sam shake with the urge to start pacing again. 

Sam can't bring himself to look at Michael, his gaze hovering just above his own toes. There's a hole in his left sock, next to the arch of his foot, and suddenly it's the most interesting thing Sam's ever seen. He buries his hands in his pockets and blinks, trying to think of anything other than that stupid hole. 

He hears Michael moving towards him and closes his eyes, waiting for the familiar weight of a comforting hand on his shoulder. When it does come though it's more crushing than comforting, and the touch turns Sam's lungs to cement. 

"Are you okay, Sam?" 

Michael's so nice, so accepting, and Sam knows that he could never hate him over anything, but that kind of makes it worse. What if this changes his mind? What if this is the one and only thing he won't support his brother for? What if-

"You know how you like girls, Mike? Like how you felt about Star, or Jessie, or Alice?" 

Michael nods. He keeps his hand on Sam's shoulder but his grip gets firmer. It's less tense and more reassuring, a small gesture to show Sam that he's present and listening. 

"Well I don't think I feel that way. About girls in general, I mean; Not like about Star or Alice." 

He lifts his gaze, finally daring to meet Michael's eye, and watches as Michael gestures for him to continue. 

"I think I like boys, Mike. In a gay way. I think I might be gay."

"Okay. That's okay." Michael moves to hug him, wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders. "I think I like boys too." 

Sam feels himself stiffen up at first, and it takes a couple of seconds for Michael's words to sink in but once they do he finds himself melting into his brother's grasp. 

"Really?" 

Michael huffs out a single laugh and pulls away from the hug. "Yeah. You remember David, right?" 

"The vampire? You weren't dating that undead Billy Idol impersonator were you?"

Michael rolls his eyes and laughs again. "We weren't dating, but there was something there you know. I really liked him." 

"I can't believe this. Your taste in men includes guys who look like Robert Smith with a bad bleach job. I'm gonna have the worst brother in law in history." 

"Oh c'mon. David wasn't that bad."

"He was a vampire! A Dracula copycat! A bloodsucking creature of the night!" 

"So was I!"

Michael laughs for real now, louder and more freely than before, and Sam subconsciously starts to join him. 

"No, you were a half-vampire. That made you like a bloodsucking creature of the late afternoon." 

"Is that better?"

"You tell me. I wasn't the one craving a blood smoothie." 

Their laughter eventually dies down, leaving them surrounded by an easy silence, and Michael returns his hand to Sam's shoulder.

"You know that it's okay though, right?"

"That I'm," He lowers his voice slightly. "gay?"

"Yeah, that you're gay." 

Sam nods, smiling. "Yeah, I do." 

"Good." 

"Thanks, Michael." 

"Of course." He squeezes Sam's shoulder before giving him a playful shove. "Now get out of here." 

Sam rolls his eyes but listens, and turns to leave the room. He makes it to the doorway before stopping, the sound of Michael's voice preventing him from going further. 

"By the way, if anyone gives you shit for this you better let me know. I'll kick their ass."

"Sure you will, Mike."

He hears Michael shout "Hey!" behind him but he's already too far down the hallway to respond. 

He's smiling still, his chest warm and his mind fuzzy. He's not really even sure why he was scared in the first place; It's Michael. Of course it was going to go well. 

Sam shuts the door to his room and turns on his radio, raising the volume higher than usual. He's happy, and he's allowed to celebrate it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall. this is a fic I wrote for markos (bogusted on tumblr) birthday since he's a rly good right and I wanted to do something nice for rat. so happy birthday dude !!! I hope you enjoy this bc I had fun writing it :)


End file.
